Karena ini kamu
by loveslessxx
Summary: Sebuah kisah manis sulay persembahan untuk mu kamu, iya kamu. my 'yours' karena terinspirasi dari kamu juga. sebuah ff sulay dengan kadar yang standar tapi penuh makna. Sulay,MyeonXing, JoonXing


Judul:

Kerena ini kamu.

Pemeran:

Kim Joonmyeon & Zhang Yixing

++ 5th sulay baby.

Rated:

T

Romance(?)

Joonmyeon Hyung punya Xingie.

Xingie Punya Joonmyeon hyung.

.

.

.

.

JxY

.

.

.

.

"Joonmyeonnie Hyung ugh" Yixing menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menatap Joonmyeon dangan wajah—sok—sangar _(tapi sangar Yixing itu begini, pipi di gembungkan, mata membulat dan mencak cak seperti anak gadis)._

"e-eh,ia Xingie?" Kaget Joonmyeon setelah diteriaki beberapa kali oleh istri cantiknya dari sudut ruangan.

"Ishh, Mollayo hyung tidur saja dengan laptop teposmu itu" Yixing menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka, setelahnya ia segera melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Joonmyeon dan membanting pintu pelan—takut memangunkan anak-anak mereka—.

"y-yah.. ngambek" Joonmyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan segera menyusul istri manisnya yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sensitive, bahkan namja tampan itu sempat berfikir Yixing sedang pms, tapi setelah di ingat-ingat dia masih yakin Yixing itu namja—walaupun Yixing berperan sebagai seorang ibu—.

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup rapat

TOK

TOK

TOK

Dan menghela napas karena tidak mendapat sahutan apapun dari dalam, tapi pada akhirnya setelah mengheningkang cipta dalam diam Joonmyeon membuka pelan pintu kamarnya dan Yixing.

Gelap

'apa aku belum bayar listrik?'

'Oh, Yixing mematikan lampunya'

Joonmyeon melangkah perlahan dan langsung merasakan hawa dingin membelai kulitnya, ia menyeritkan alis mengingat Yixing sendiri tidak terlalu menyukai udara dingin. Dengan tangan meraba dinding Joonmyeon mencoba menemukan saklar lampu dan

CLETEK

"sa—"

Eh,kasurnya kosong.

Laki-laki tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan pintu balkon kamarnya terbuka lebar, karena insting ke'suami'annya yang terlampau peka Joonmyeon langsung saja menarik sebuah selimut tebal dari kasur dan menyusul sosok Yixing yang dipastikan berada dibalkon kamar meraka.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut saat mendapati Yixing yang sedang berdiri sambil mengosok-gogokan tangannya—kedinginan— , ia melangkah dalam diam dan terus memperhatikan Yixing yang sepertinya sedang melakukan kegiatan favoritnya di malam hari—mencari kunang-kunang di langit—.

"mmm,masih ngambek sayang?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Yixing setelah menyampirkan selimut yang di bawanya kebahunya sendiri dan memeluk pinggang Yixing dari belakang _(berbagi kehangatan,modusnya)_.

Yixing masih diam dan tidak menanggapi kehadiran Joonmyeon yang menurtunya sangat menyebalkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, pasalnya Joonmyeon selalu saja menyibukan diri dengan benda bernama macbook yang berisikan berbagai file penting dan—nyaris iya,NYARIS—mengabaikan istri cantiknya itu. Tapi Yixing memang cemburuan, sedikit saja di abaikan moodnya akan melayang, bahkan Yixing sering menangis karena diabaikan oleh putra putrinya yang sedang asik bermain.

"nanti cantinya hilang loh" rayu Joonmyeon pada Yixing yang bibirnya maju-maju tanda sedang kesal

"biarkan saja, huh"

"nanti kalau kamu jadi jelek gimana?" tanya Joonmyeon yang sedang menyandarkan dagunya di bahu namja manis ini.

"umm, biarkan saja"

"nanti kalau aku tidak sayang lagi bagaimana?" Joonmyeon menyeringai merasakan tubuh Yixing yang mendadak menagang mendengar pertanyaannya.

"hmm?"

"h-hiks"

Eh..

"xing" namja tampan itu memutar tubuh Yixing sehingga mengadapnya dan mengerjabkan mata polos saat menemukan mata istrinya itu berair.

"k-kenapa menangis sayang?" Joonmyeon gelagapaan saat air mata namja cantiknya itu mulai mengalir deras.

"hiks,myeonnie hiks hyung" Yixing memeluk Joonmyeon erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada namja tampannya itu.

"baby, jangan menangis hey" Joonmyeon mencoba menanangkan Yixing, ia tidak menyangka Yixing akan menangis begini.

"h-hyungie tidak sayang hiks" Ucap Yixing disela tangisannya, Joonmyeon merutuki bibirnya yang iseng sehingga membuat Yixing kecilnya menangis.

"hyung bercanda sayang, jangan menangis ne?" bujuk Joonmyeon sambil mengusap pelan punggung Yixing yang bergetar kecil.

"tapi, hiks bagaimana kalau nanti hiks aku jelek dan hyung benar-benar tidak sayang lagi? Hiks andwae hyungie hiks" bukannya diam Yixing menangis semakin kencang, tangannya refleks memukul-mukul pelan dadan Joonmyeon yang menjadi sandarannya.

"shh, sayang jangan menangis" Joonmyeon mengecup lembut surai Yixing mencoba menanangkan namja manis yang manja ini

"mhn tapi hiks hyungie tap tapi tapi hiks"

Joonmyeon memegang dagu Yixing dan mengangkat wajah namja mansi itu perlahan, dan sekarang terpamanglah wajah imut Yixing dengan mata dan pipi memerah serta air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"baby kecil, dengar ne" Joonmyeon sengaja tersenyum ganteng sambil menatap mata Yixing dalam, ia mengusap pelan pipi Yixing yang basah dan kembali tersenyum ganteng setelahnya.

"u'um" Yixing mengangguk patuh dan bersiap menerima penjelasan Joonmyeon.

"Aku itu, menyayangi dan mencintaimu bukan karena ini" Joonmyeon menjeda kalimatnya dan mengecup setiap inci wajah Yixing.

"mhh, atau karena ini" lanjutnya sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mengecup lembut kening Yixing.

"tapi karena ini" Joonmyeon menatap tetap ke dalam mata Yixing, dan keheningan terjadi beberapa saat, hanya degup jantung keduanya yang saling berloma dan fikiran masing-masing yang sedang terhanyut dalam tatapan yang berhasil menyadarkan Yixing betapa jauhnya ia terjatuh dan gagal menemukan daratan yang berhasil diterka.

Joonmyeon itu Manis—bukan wajahnya kok yang di maksud Yixing— Manis cintanya, Manis sayangnya, Manis tatapannya dan Terlalu Manis setiap tutur katanya, Yixing benar benar gagal menemukan daratan.

"Karena Cintamu, Karena Hatimu, Karena ini adalah kamu" Ucap Joonmyeon final, ia mengecup lembut bibir kissable Yixing dan kembali tersenyum.

"Masih ngambek hm?" Joonmyeon menata surai lembut Yixing yang mulai menutupi mata namja cantiknya ini, keembali kecupan manis diterima Yixing dan membuatnya lagi-lagi mengulum senyum.

"masih ngambek, hyungie~" ucap Yixing dengan nada manja, ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Joonmyeon dan mendekatkwan wajah mereka, menggesek-gesekan lembut hidungnya dan Joonmyeon kemudian tersenyum—telampau—manis.

"masih ngambek? Mm manisnya kekasihku" cubitan pelan dari Joonmyeon hinggap di hidung Yixing dan membuat pipi chubby di manis menggembung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dari acara ngambek tidak jadi Yixing, dan sekarang pemandangan bagus menghiasi balkon kamar Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Namja tampan bernama Joonmyeon itu sedang memeluk posesif pinggang Yixing yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya sambil bersandar pada dadanya.

"hyung" sura Yixing memecah kesunyianyang tercipta sejak beberap saat yang lalu.

"hmm baby" Joonmyeon mengusap lembut surai Yixing dan mengecup pipi chubby namja manis itu untuk menanggapi panggilan dari Yixing.

"aku, ingin jadi kunang-kunang" ucap Yixing polos sambil menunjuk salah satu bintang.

"kunang-kunang sayang? Kenapa hm"

"karena...rahasia kkk" Yixing terkekeh kecil menanggapi Joonmyeon darn terus mengamati bintang-bintang di langit.

"yahh, dasar"

"dasar apa um?"

"dasar manja"

"yang penting hyung sayang"

"Memang,wlee"

"hyung"

"hmm?"

"yang di langit itu, bintang kan bukan kunang-kunang"

"iya sayang, itu bintang"

"hmm, hyungie lebih suka aku menjadi bintang atau kunang-kunang?" tanya Yixing dengan nada pertanyaan agak serius.

Joonmyeon terdiam, ia menatap Yixing dan melihat langit bergantian.

"hyuungiee~"

"iya sayang"

"apa um?"

"Aku lebih suka, Zhang Yixing manisku ada disini, menjadi istri sempurnaku dan ibu dari anak-anaku".

"ish, myeonnie hyung jelek!".

"yang penting kamu sayang"

"aku membencimuuu"

"Nado Saranghae Xingie"

"ish, Saranghae nado myeonniee~".

TAMAT.

Ffnya.. selesai.. walaupun ga bisa di jelaskan ini apa.. yang paling penting ini... kado buat my ekhem. Happy birthday— birthday prince, semoga menjadi yang tebrbaaik. Saranghae 3

Ano.. kalau ada yang berkenan silahkan review /.\ arigatou, xiexie, thankyou, gomawo ne.

Itu.. buat yang review di ff sebelumnya next time akan aku balas... maaf lama,...


End file.
